Mischievious Smile
by CarolinaPhoenix
Summary: A Gale and Madge one-shot! A Sweet fluff baked to sheer deliciousness! A homeade remedy for the common Gadge withdrawal! *Enjoy!*


A/N: _This one-shot was created after suffering an acute case of Gadge withdrawals! A huge thanks to Ellenka for her amazing talents and her willingness to beta for me! Enjoy!_

Madge is in a trance while her fingers passionately dance along the keys of her piano. Only music brings her complete freedom. A rude tapping on the door breaks her trance, sending her back to bleak reality. She takes her time making her way to the back door. "Well, to what pleasure do I owe your company?" she says, not concealing the edge of irritation in her voice.

"Easy princess, I'm here on business," Gale replies with a sly smile. There's nothing more satisfying or fun to Gale then getting Madge all riled up. "That figures!" Madge exclaims, rolling her eyes. "Well, he's not in, so you'll have to do business with me."

Gale hesitantly pulls the bag in towards him. "I don't think that is such a good idea," he says while shaking his head, as if contemplating whether to turn around and leave or head straight in towards the danger.

To an untrained eye she appears as sweet as a fresh apple on a crisp autumn day. However, an experienced combat soldier can see right past the perfectly maintained golden locks. The smooth way her tongue glides across her plump red lips before she speaks, as if tasting the atmosphere. The way her clothes cling to her figure, making men forget the time of day. He's a trained soldier, combat veteran and an instinctual hunter. Everything about Madge suggests danger to Gale. _What the hell… Where's the fun in playing it safe?_ he thinks to himself.

Madge shifts her body as she feels butterflies begin to rise in her stomach from the way his steel gray eyes seem to pierce right through her. "Alright," Gale says warily. "Are you going to let me in then?" he asks, furrowing his thick eyebrows. Madge abruptly replies, "Oh, of course." She steps aside in a welcoming gesture, propping the door open with her black stiletto. Thinking about her brand new, highly deserved, highly expensive stilettos as a door wedge for _him, _fills Madge once again with the irritation that only he can incite.

Gale walks through the doorway and lingers intentionally right in front of Madge. He knows how irritated she gets when her personal space is invaded, but also secretly enjoys a quick inhale of her intoxicating scent. Madge's irritation is quickly replaced by excitement as Gale stops right in front of her for just a moment. She is hypnotized by that sleek black rebel uniform. Those five stars of his insignia are right at her eye level, affirming his position of power.

_Ugh! How can he be so infuriating…yet so desirable at the same time? _Madge thinks to herself. She shuts the door behind him when he finally makes his way through the entrance after taking his sweet time. Gale smiles as he notices the way her nose slightly scrunches up with irritation while she feigns a smile.

She makes no attempt to hide her frustration. Gale's eyes trail the silhouette of her body as she stands there in front of him. She is wearing a tight white blouse with a slightly revealing neckline, paired with a hip-hugging black skirt that stops above her knees. His eyes continue down her sculpted legs to her black shoe tapping impatiently on the floor.

"This way to the office," Madge directs, sounding authoritative as she leads him down the hall. Gale tentatively follows behind her, pleasantly satisfied with himself for achieving his goal and getting her all worked up in a matter of minutes. On their way to the office, Madge regretfully looks at the piano as they pass by. When she turns back to Gale, the sight of the smug expression on his face enhances her irritation.

Once they arrive in the office Madge gestures Gale into a chair. It's a long conference table; and of course he disobeys her and takes place right at the head of the table. Madge internally cringes as she reluctantly takes a seat to his right, intentionally leaving an empty chair between them.

Gale opens the case and gets straight to business, organizing the papers and binders making up its content. While he busies himself, Madge allows herself a brief and internal pity party to fume over his arrogant ways. Her pity party is quickly over as she notices how intensely focused Gale seems to be on reading one of the papers. Her eyes saunter over him as she appreciates him from the short distance.

Madge can't help but notice how incredibly handsome he looks in that black rebel uniform… or maybe it's how stunning he can be when he's actually silent. She notices the fierce look in his eyes as he reads through the paper. As he seems to scratch his chin in concentration, Madge briefly wishes her fingers could trace his strong jaw-line. Then Gale clears his throat and she is thrust back into the moment. "Oh, I'm sorry General Hawthorne. I seem to have forgotten my manners… would you care for a drink?" she asks with a slightly guilty appearance, like she was just caught salaciously thinking of him.

Gale looks to Madge, amused by her attempt at politeness that happens to be in sheer contrast with her body language. "Yes, thank you, a drink would be great," Gale retorts, thinking that a drink will help take the edge out of the atmosphere. His eyes follow her as she gets up to fetch the drinks. He finds himself wondering what it would be like to touch her soft skin or if her plump red lips taste as delectable as they appear or…

The sound of her heels tapping with each step back to the room reminds him to return his focus to the task at hand. Madge, feeling a little bit testier than earlier; leans down right in front of Gale, her face so close his that she can feel his warm breath fan over her skin. "Your drink, General," she says, not letting his gaze escape her own. Gale is momentarily stunned, as if affected by some sort of spell from her enchanting blue eyes.

Gale's instincts gradually regain control of his mind and muscles and his body begins to prepare for any sort of preemptive attack that may be under way. His hand steadily wraps around the glass, enclosing Madge's hand with it. "Thank you," replies Gale, not breaking their eye contact. Madge sucks in a sharp breath as she looks down at her enveloped hand and then back at him. A devious grin begins to spread across her lips in response.

Madge recognizes that mischievous smile that he wears so well, and feels anticipation brewing within. Gale firmly places his free hand on Madge's hip, pulling her body towards his. She willingly obliges, to his surprise. Madge is pressed right up against Gale as he remains sitting in the chair. He looks up at her with his smoldering gray gaze, and for a moment Madge forgets to breathe as she gets lost in his eyes. Following the command of those liquid orbs, Madge leans down and gently kisses his lips.

As Madge kisses Gale, his mind is momentarily flooded with the sensation and taste of her sweet plump lips he was just dreaming about. Excited at this revelation he grips Madge tighter, pulling her down to his lap. Feeling triumphant with her success, Madge parts her lips and deepens their kiss. She realizes her position over Gale and feels victorious, as she acknowledges how much power she has over the _General._

As if he could sense the aroma of success swirling around her, Gale grips her tightly, ensuring no break in their embrace as he stands up, positioning Madge on the table. She feels shocked at the stunning turn in their personal quest for power. As Gale pulls away from their kiss, a small laugh escapes his lips upon recognizing the defeated look in Madge's eyes. Being the General has allotted him with all the power he needs, and what he needs right now is Madge.

Gale looks right into her eyes, as if asking for permission to continue. A smile slowly begins to spread, but Gale's lips are on hers fast. This kiss is fierce and full of passion, causing Madge to forget her previous thoughts. Her hands are like vice grips as she grabs onto Gale's jacket to steady herself when she releases from him to catch her breath.

They are both inhaling deeply as their beating hearts race and desire builds within their chests. Madge fully takes Gale in as she watches him. His black uniform is adorned with insignia acknowledging his role during the rebellion. Madge's fingers run over his jacket, lingering and tracing over each of the five stars around his lapel. He's always been an authoritative figure to her, but now he leads their entire country. Her earlier feeling of victory is replaced by sheer want, as she realizes he chose her.

Gale looks back to Madge as her delicate fingers trace the insignia on his uniform. He can feel the burn spreading under her touch even through the fabric. Looking at her body with wonderment, he thinks to himself,_ how could she be so perfect?_ He reaches behind her, pulling the pin from her hair, releasing a cascade of blonde tresses. His gaze remains focused on her eyes, which are daring him to release more of her.

Madge locks her arms around the nape his neck, kissing him fervently. Gale's hands begin to slide under the hem of her skirt, causing Madge's breath to hitch. He leaves a heated trail with his lips, as his kisses move to her jaw line and down to the base of her neck. Her fingers inch upward, curling into his sleek back hair in response to his touch.

As he kisses her neck, Madge's hands frantically search for the buttons on his jacket. Triumphantly, she lets out a sigh as she finds the row and unbuttons each one with such stealth speed _that even _he_ would be proud_, she thinks to herself.

While Madge drops his jacket in one fell swoop, Gale contemplates the ramifications of their current situation. As she sits perched on the side the conference table, Gale's hand smoothly glides down her leg, leaving a trail of heated desire in its path. Madge's heart flutters with foresight as his hand hovers momentarily, and then he flicks her highly deserved stilettos to the ground. Her irritation with the thought of those fragile shoes is quickly forgotten, as that blazing trail rekindles under his touch.

"Madge," he breathes out heavily. But she abruptly stops him from speaking any more as her lips passionately find his. Unable to resist any longer, Gale's hands move with frenzy as his masculine fingers try to undo those annoyingly small delicate buttons on her blouse**. **Smiling triumphantly as he finally wins over those stubborn buttons; he sends the garment flying in the opposite direction. Looking directly into his burning gray eyes, Madge maneuvers her hands under Gale's shirt, pulling it over his head, while her hands linger over the smooth muscles of his arms.

He stands there for a moment marveling at her beauty. "I want you so bad," he cries out. Madge's eyes glimmer with yearning as her fingers slide down the smooth defined muscles, all the way from his chest down to his waistband. She notices him suck in a sharp breath while her fingers seem to fumble around his belt. A conquering smile spreads across her lips, as the trail of burning desire under his lips returns to her neck.

_Boom…_ the door flies open, demanding Gale and Madge to separate from each other and turn around. To their utmost shock the office is being stormed by six armed men of the General's personal security detail. Madge is completely horrified as she realizes the compromising position she's in. Not only do these men all have their guns pointed in her direction, but they are all staring right at her and Gale, practically half naked!

"Sergeant Kyran, what the hell is going on?" demands Gale.

"General, we received a panic signal from your communicuff just moments ago…From your _office._ Sir, we are only acting per protocol," Sergeant Kyran responds.

Madge feels completely exposed as she crosses her arms over her chest to provide some relief. Gale doesn't approve of any of them looking at _his_ Madge in her current predicament. Sensing her discomfort he wraps his arms around her in a protective manner. As Sergeant Kyran's words sink in, Madge realizes that she must have accidentally hit the button when she took off his shirt. Embarrassed, she looks up at Gale and shrugs her shoulders.

"Sir, I apologize, but we need to clear the room, before we can leave," states the sergeant in an apologetic, yet firm tone.

"Fine, if you must," huffs Gale, frustrated with this startling turn of events. "Then hurry up and get the hell out of here!" he states, not bothering to hide said frustration.

The men quickly sweep the room for any danger that may be lurking, but the only real threats prowling around are Gale's thoughts towards them at this moment. None of them men make any sort of look in their direction, and clear the room with record speed.

As the door clicks closed, Madge lets out a contagious laugh. Gale just stares at her in amusement. _How can she find any of this a laughable?_ he thinks to himself. Madge's laugh grows more intense as she watches his brows furrow in response.

Madge places her hands on the sides of his face. Then she rubs her thumbs over each eyebrow, smoothing the upset look away. As Gale studies her soft features while she smiles at him, his irritation begins to melt away.

"Sorry," Madge says timidly. "I must have set off the signal when I salaciously ripped off your shirt," she says biting her bottom lip, reliving the moment in her mind.

Gale smiles at her apprehension. He grabs her blouse from the floor and hands it to her. "It's not your fault," he states as he gently strokes the sides of arms. "I guess Rory was right…" he trails off as if lost in thought.

"What?" Madge asks with a confused expression on her face, as she fastens the buttons of her blouse.

"Oh… it's nothing, never mind," he replies

"Okay," she says, not wanting to press him for more. "Did you see the look on Kyran's face?" She laughs out. "He looked like he wished he were dead."

"Yeah, they're all going to wish they were dead after I get done smokin' their asses later," states Gale in that authoritative _Genera_l voice she loves so much.

"Oh, be nice to them. They were just doing their job," replies Madge, playfully walking her finger up his chest. "Someone has to protect Panem's most eligible bachelor, _General Handsome,_ from the all those crazed women," she says playfully.

"You do have a point there…" he says with that mischievous grin that he wears so well. "So when is your husband coming home?" Gale asks while he twirls a lock of her hair around his finger.

Madge's eyes flash across his face in response. "Well… he told me he was coming home tomorrow." She wraps her arms around his neck and says, "Maybe he should be punished for surprising me!" Gale's expression is fierce as he contemplates her words, "Mmm… I think it's safe to say the punishment has been dealt already."

"I'm not so sure of that," Madge replies. Gale smiles at her assertiveness. Then with his stealth precision, he scoops her up in his arms, so fast her head spins from the sudden change in gravity. "Where are we going?" Madge asks while looking intensely in Gale's eyes.

"To pick up where we left off," he says as he presses a gentle, yet eloquent kiss on her lips. "Mrs. Hawthorne."

A/N- *Shameless plug here* If you are curious as to what Rory was right about, please check out my other story Unforeseen Future. This one-shot provides a short glimpse into the future! Thanks for taking your time and reading this story!

-Carolina Phoenix


End file.
